Freaky Love
by Taomio
Summary: Huang Zitao, gadis yang terkenal dengan kelakuan anehnya. Oh Sehun, pemuda yang entah kenapa malah melabuhkan perasaannya pada gadis aneh itu. Dan di saat mereka sudah bersama? Tidak ada kata normal lagi untuk Oh Sehun. HunTao/GS/DLDR (Baca 'Instruction Manual' dulu! Ini sequelnya!)
1. Chapter 1 : If My Fated Really Exist

**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ Freaky Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao**

 **Oh Sehun – Huang Zitao**

 **GS**

 **Inspired by Kana Nishino songs**

 **(Sequel 'Instruction Manual')**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : If My Fated Really Exist**

 **Inspired by Kana Nishino Songs 'Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara**

 **Note : Tanda (~) miring, berarti suara hati Zitao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Freaky Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Setiap menit, setiap detik, bahkan sekarang pun. Aku yakin ada seseorang, entah di mana, sedang jatuh cinta, dan menjalin kasih hanya dengan satu orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zitao sedari tadi memandang ke luar jendela, mengandai – andai apa yang tengah dilakukan orang – orang di luar sana. Ia mengulum senyum aneh ketika berandai kalau dirinya sekarang berada di luar sana, tengah bersama seseorang yang dipilihkan Tuhan untuknya, ia penasaran apa yang sedang ia lakukan jika itu benar terjadi. Mungkinkah ia sedang melakukan kencan yang indah?

Sekarang ia sudah naik kelas ke tingkat dua di SM High School. Tahun ini ajaran baru tapi ia tidak merasa ada yang baru sama sekali. Ya walaupun banyak teman baru yang ia kenal karena setiap kenaikan kelas, sekolahnya selalu mengacak siswa - siswanya, tapi dia tetap saja merasa berada di kelas lama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua temannya tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan yang err~ sudah biasa bagi dirinya, mereka semua menganggap dirinya itu aneh. Tapi tak mengapa, ia tak begitu memasukkan kata – kata dan sikap mereka, selagi mereka tidak melakukan pembullyan yang ekstrim mungkin seperti melemparinya batu atau berniat membunuhnya. Untuk informasi saja, dia-Huang Zitao-suka jika dibilang aneh. Ya karena menurutnya dirinya memang aneh. Untuk apa menyangkal sebuah kenyataan? Ia selalu berkata seperti itu jika teman – temannya bertanya kenapa dirinya tak pernah marah sama sekali dibilang aneh. Bersyukur sekali, karena kesadarannya ini membuatnya menjadi tidak begitu diasingkan oleh teman – temannya, maksudnya seperti di drama – drama yang ia tonton, gadis aneh yang sering sekali dibully sangat ekstrim dan diasingkan tanpa teman. Untung saja ia tak pernah dijambak, dibegal, atau disiram air, ataupun penyiksaan - penyiksaan yang lain – lain. Teman – temannya hanya suka mengatainya aneh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak habis pikir, bingung, dan terkesima (?) mungkin.

Untuk sekarang, lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya aneh. Ada yang lebih penting dari ini.

JODOH.

Iya, jodoh! Jodohnya!

Seingatnya ia sudah menapaki planet bumi ini selama 17 tahun dan ia sama sekali belum pernah menemukan jodohnya. Apa dia terlahir tanpa jodoh di dunia ini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, menurut kebanyakan novel romansa yang ia baca, setiap manusia diberikan Tuhan satu orang yang akan menjaganya dan menemaninya sampai mereka kembali pada pemilik hidup ini. Kecuali kalau jodohnya sudah mati sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ah tidak, tidak. Kalaupun memang iya, Tuhan pasti memberikan penggantinya bukan? Jadi itu tidak mungkin jika ia tak mempunyai jodoh. Positif thinking saja.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, ia mengarahkan mata hitam pandanya menatap anak – anak sekelasnya. Mengingat ini jam kosong, semua temannya mulai membuat kelompok – kelompok sendiri, saling bicara, bergossip, bercanda, bermain, atau berdiskusi dan berdebat tentang hal remeh temeh sampai yang berbobot. Hanya dirinya saja yang tidak ikut bergabung, bukan karena dia tidak punya teman. Kalau ia mau mereka juga akan menerima dirinya bergabung walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi bahan bullyan mereka. Dia bukannya membenci mereka, ia sudah terlalu kebal dengan yang namanya pembullyan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pembullyan dari tahu mereka hanya bercanda mengatakannya. Ia hanya saja tidak terlalu senang dengan banyak orang, ia tidak suka berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang jodoh dan teman, Zitao ingat bahwa di dalam kelasnya, walaupun baru masuk ajaran baru. Tapi dikelasnya sudah ada dua pasangan yang terjebak cinta lokasi, dan juga banyak yang sudah mempunyai pasangan, entah berbeda kelas atau berbeda sekolah.

Zitao tampak membuat ekpressi berpikir lucu, bergumam tak jelas kemudian mulai berandai – andai lagi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja dengan rapi dan duduk dengan tegak seperti sedang memperhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar. Senyum anehnya muncul kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Aku ingin laki - laki yang keren dan menyenangkan. Dia juga harus lebih tinggi dariku dan punya senyum yang manis. Ah... Banyak maunya, tapi akhirnya perempuan itu hanya jatuh cinta pada laki - laki yang disukainya. Seperti itu 'kan yang namanya cinta?~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Zitao."

Ia menatap laki – laki yang ada didepannya dengan tersenyum aneh, pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memberikan ekpressi datar. "Formulir?"

Tatapan tak mengerti ia lontarkan pada pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam. "Formulir biodata yang dibagi kemarin Huang." Pemuda itu memjiat pelipisnya.

Mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, Zitao segera mengambil kertas formulir yang ada ditasnya dengan gerakan cepat kemudian menyerahkan pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya dengan mata datar.

"Kau bercanda?" dengusnya tak habis pikir. "Isi cepat. Kim seongsangnim sudah menunggu." Jelas pemuda itu sambil mengembalikan formulirnya yang ternyata masih kosong membuat Zitao dalam hati tertawa walaupun ia tak memperlihatkannya.

Zitao mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengisi formulir itu.

"Sudah."

Ia menyerahkan formulirnya pada pemuda itu dengan tersenyum aneh seperti biasa. Melihat punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu kelas, gadis itu meringis kecil.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Namun, sudah sejak lama. Laki - laki yang aku sukai, tidak menyukaiku balik. Orang yang aku pikir baik, ternyata sudah mempunyai pacar.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda tadi namanya Wu Yifan. Zitao pernah menyukainya. Dan ia juga pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda tinggi itu. Hanya saja terkadang cinta tidak bisa harus berakhir happy ending seperti dikebanyakan novel – novel romansa yang ia baca. Semenjak mengenalnya pertama kali, Zitao memang langsung menyukainya. Pemuda tinggi itu pendiam dan juga pintar, bahkan terkadang begitu terkesan misterius. Ia menyukai laki – laki misterius seperti tokoh utama yang sering dibacanya di novel – novel romansa yang mengisahkan tentang percintaan gadis bodoh yang ceroboh dengan pemuda misterius yang dingin. Ia benar – benar menyukainya. Dulu, ketika ia memikirkan kalau dirinya bersanding dengan Yifan, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi itu dulu. Lain dengan sekarang. Zitao memang menyukainya, tapi setelah penolakan pemuda itu ia sadar bahwa Yifan mungkin bukan jodohnya. Karena menurut pandangannya dari cerita – cerita yang ia baca, seseorang yang benar – benar jodohmu akan selalu berusaha untuk bersamamu dan akan memperlakukannmu dengan istimewa. Dan gadis bermata panda itu tidak menemukannya sama sekali di diri pemuda tiang listrik itu. Bahkan pemuda itu sebelum atau sesudah penyataannya tak pernah meliriknya sama sekali, berbincang remeh temehpun tak pernah, hanya berbicara yang penting – penting saja seperti tadi. Sebenarnya sikapnya itu bukan untuknya saja, bahkan semua orang di kelas diperlakukannya seperti itu. Jadi dia tentu saja tak bisa menyebutnya dengan istimewa bukan? Kecuali kalau Yifan memperlakukan seperti itu hanya untuknya itu berarti dia istimewa, tapi berhubung memang seperti itu sifatnya jadi ia membuang jauh – jauh kata jodoh untuk pemuda itu.

"Hei! Panda!"

Zitao mengulum senyum anehnya menatap pemuda berambut ikal yang ada didepannya sekarang. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Lee seongsangnim, panda?" pemuda itu jongkok, menyamakan dirinya dengan posisi duduk gadis itu.

Zitao mengangguk antusias layaknya anak anjing yang akan diberi makan.

Pemuda itu memasang ekpressi kecewa. "Kenapa? Kenapa sudah?"

"Ck! Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mencontek bersama ke kelas sebelah. Aku benar – benar kecewa kau tahu." Imbuhnya sedikit kesal.

Gadis itu memasang raut wajah prihatin sambil berdecak ria menggemaskan. "Ck ck ck ck."

"Kau itu lucu ya?" komentar pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi mencontek dulu ya panda." Gadis itu membalas senyuman pemuda itu, kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya melihat pemuda itu dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan kelas mereka. Bukannya Zitao kecewa atau bagaimana, tapi dia hanya merasa kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil? Orang yang ia pikir baik dan mungkin bisa menjadi jodohnya ternyata sudah memiliki jodohnya sendiri. Ia memang baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu kalau pemuda itu-Park Chanyeol namanya-tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun, gadis mungil yang memilik wajah secantik Yoona SNSD katanya. Ia pikir perlakuan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu istimewa dimatanya ternyata hanya sebatas perlakukan antarsahabat menurut pemuda itu. Chanyeol bilang dia begitu berbeda dan lucu dari yang lain oleh karena itu pemuda itu senang sekali bergaul dengannya. Membuat kesal saja sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol juga bukan jodohnya sepertinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu**_

 _ **memang benar nyata. Sedang singgah dimana jodohku ini sebenarnya? Mungkinkah, dia selalu berada di dekatku? Atau mungkin juga dia berada jauh di seberang samudera sana? Baiklah. Aku akan terus menunggu, hingga tiba harinya dia akan menjemputku.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar menggema di kelas – kelas dan juga lorong sekolah yang sekarang mulai ramai karena berhamburnya siswa – siswa dari dalam kelas. Zitao ikut keluar kelas, membawa bekalnya dan berjalan menuju taman dekat lapangan basket sekolah yang mulai ramai karena banyak siswa laki – laki mulai bermain basket disana walaupun masih mengenakan seragam sekolah bukan seragam olahraga.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon cherry blossom yang kebetulan mulai berbunga. Ia duduk sendiri. Siswa – siswi yang lain sepertinya tidak berniat untuk duduk dengannya, lagipula ia juga tak ingin membagi bangku ini kalau boleh jujur. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan bekalnya dengan ketenangan sambil memandangi sekeliling.

Sambil mengunyah kimchinya, pandangan matanya selalu berkeliling memandangi orang – orang. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, apalagi untuk pasangan – pasangan yang berkeliaran disana sambil mengumbar romantisme mereka mengabaikan makhluk mengenaskan seperti dirinya ini. Jujur saja, ia iri. Ia cemburu. Ia juga ingin menghabiskan bekalnya dengan orang lain, laki – laki istimewa lebih tepatnya yang sering ia sebut dengan nama jodoh.

Semakin cepat mengunyah kimchinya, matanya berhenti pada seorang laki – laki yang tengah berada di balik jendela kelas di tingkat dua. Sepertinya itu kelas disebelahnya. Laki – laki itu terlihat tengah tidur. Bukan pemandangan aneh sebenarnya, memangnya jam istirahat tidak boleh tidur di kelas apa? Zitao hanya berpikir saja, bagaimana laki – laki itu bisa tidur dalam suasana berisik seperti itu. Bukan mitos lagi kalau suasana jam istirahat itu sudah seperti pasar. Benar – benar orang yang luar biasa menurutnya mengingat kalau setiap ia makan di bangku ini selalu menemukan laki – laki itu tertidur dikelasnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, bola matanya berhenti di lapangan basket. Kaum hawa yang mengerumuni lapangan terlihat bersorak – sorak mendukung laki – laki kesukaan mereka. Suara nyaris melengking itu begitu terdengar ketika salah satu dari yang bermain basket dapat mencetak poin.

Pikirannya mulai melayang, kira – kira sekarang dimana keberadaan jodohnya? Apa ada di kerumunan itu? Apa salah satu laki – laki yang tengah bermain basket disana? Atau salah satu teman sekelasnya? Ataukah jodohnya bukan berasal dari daerah ini? Dari kota lain misalnya? Atau malah dari luar negeri sana? Dia berharap itu Jepang. Sebenarnya ia mengidolakan Furukawa Yuki, aktor tampan dari negeri Sakura sana semenjak menonton dorama Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo kira – kira dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia menatap langit cerah berwarna biru dengan dihiasi gumpalan – gumpalan putih berbagai bentuk dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau jodohnya mungkin saja dari luar negeri. Jadi dia harus bersabar sampai jodohnya menemukannya disini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Memang sih, aku ingin laki - laki yang baik. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kalau hanya baik saja... Ah. Meskipun dia berkata "Kau ikut denganku ya." Tapi kalau aku diam, tandanya aku tidak ingin ikut. Aku ini sebegini keras kepalanya, yah?~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia menutup bekal makanannya, kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jarak dari taman sampai lantai dua memang agak jauh tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan makanannya di kelas atau di kantin. Disana terlalu berisik, lagipula dirinya menyukai alam jadi tentu saja taman menjadi opsi pilihan pertama. Sepanjang perjalanan tentu saja ia disuguhi banyak pemandangan, dari beberapa murid yang bergerombol bergosip atau bercanda ria. Lalu kemudian aksi pembullyan yang setiap hari hampir tidak absen dari penglihatannya. Dan juga pemandangan dari banyak pasangan yang memadu kasih seenak jidat mereka. Pemandangan itu setiap hari selalu disuguhkan, membuat dirinya terkadang jengkel juga apalagi ketika moodnya sedang tidak baik atau saat ia datang bulan.

Melewati lorong panjang menuju kelasnya, ia melambatkan langkah kakinya. Mengintip isi semua kelas dari kelas 2A yang paling ujung sampai ke kelasnya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya semenjak kelas satu. Ada kesenangan tersendiri jika melihat isi kelas seangkatannya, ia jadi bisa melihat berbagai orang dengan sifat yang berbeda – beda. Terkadang saat ia akan tidur, ia memikirkan kesamaan seseorang dari teman sekelasnya dengan temannya yang ada di kelas yang lain, kemudian ia mulai membandingkannya dan kemudian tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Kelasnya tinggal melewati satu kelas lagi, kelas disebelahnya ini terkenal dengan kehebohannya. Dari lima kelas yang berjejer ini semuanya setuju kalau kelas 2D yang paling berisik. Bahkan seringkali guru menegur mereka. Ia melirik sebentar ke dalam kelas itu, seperti biasa kelas itu benar – benar gaduh. Ada yang saling kejar – kejaran tidak jelas, bercanda dengan nada yang ia yakin menggunakan oktaf yang tinggi, saling menjahili satu dengan yang lain, ah benar – benar kelas yang tidak bisa diajak untuk kompromi saat bad mood. Ia jadi merasa beruntung berada dikelasnya sekarang, kalau ia menjadi salah satu dari murid di kelas itu. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah uring – uringan dengan teman sekelasnya. Ngomong – ngomong tentang kelas itu, ia jadi teringat laki – laki yang sering tidur di jam istirahat. Ia masih berpikir keras kenapa laki – laki itu bisa tenang – tenang saja tidur dimana suasana sungguh tidak mendukung sama sekali. Apa laki – laki itu termasuk dalam tipe orang yang bisa tidur di sembarang tempat dan di sembarang suasana? Itu benar – benar mengagumkan walaupun menurutnya sedikit aneh. Ia melirik ke dalam kelas lagi lewat jendela kaca yang bersyukurnya tidak ditutup oleh gorden sehingga ia bisa leluasa melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Oh dia sudah bangun." Gumamnya tanpa sadar sambil terus berjalan dengan melihat bangku yang kosong.

Memasuki kelasnya pertama kali, ia langsung disambut dua temannya. Mereka tersenyum lebar dengan kilatan mata cerah.

"Hei Zi, kau ada acara untuk minggu ini?" tanya Luhan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil memasang senyumku seperti biasa.

"Ah bagus sekali! Ayo ikut kami untuk pergi ke festival." Seru Minseok dengan semangat.

"Ya, benar. Ikutlah dengan kami. Semakin banyak orang semakin baik bukan?" lanjut Luhan.

Zitao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda menolak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Gadis bermata panda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Aku malas." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Tidak, tidak. Ikut saja Zi. Nanti Zhoumi bisa menjemputmu, dirumahmu. Iya kan Zhou?" ujar Luhan sambil melirik Zhoumi. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya pada Zitao.

"Kau tinggal sebutkan dimana rumahmu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kau ikut ya?" tambah pemuda itu dengan ramah.

Dan gadis itu hanya diam. Ia benar – benar tidak ingin ikut walaupun mendapatkan tumpangan gratis kesana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Yang penting itu hatinya. Baru sekali bertemu, bagaimana bisa tahu. Semangatnya juga penting. Yah, kalau itu sih, aku tak bisa mengelaknya.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haripun berlanjut seperti biasa. Kali ini ia tidak ingin memakan bekalnya di taman. Tiba – tiba saja ia ingin memakan bekalnya di atap. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan disana. Ia berharap atap tidak begitu ramai, malah kalau bisa sepi itu semakin menyenangkan lagi.

Menapakkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu di atap, langkahnya terhenti. Di ujung sana, ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya begitu jelas karena jarak yang terlalu jauh dan posisi mereka yang setengah memunggungi dirinya, tapi ia yakin pemuda itu satu angkatan dengannya sedangkan si gadis adalah adik kelasnya.

Entah kenapa kedua kakinya menggiring tubuhnya untuk mendekat dengan langkah pelan, ia yakin mereka tak melihatnya saking seriusnya dengan pembicaraan mereka mengindahkan rasa ketidaksopanan yang ada, lagipula ia benar – benar penasaran. Walaupun jarak mereka agak jauh, tapi ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengingat di atap hanya ada mereka berdua dan tentu saja dengan dirinya saja.

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu kemarin." Ungkap pemuda itu, raut wajah lega terukir disana. Adik kelas itu terlihat tegang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin terlalu shock dengan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Aku pikir.." kata – katanya menggantung sebentar, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "aku juga sunbae." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memberanikan diri menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Cih .. itu tidak mungkin kan?" gumamnya dengan suara benar – benar pelan, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Kalau aku, aku akan menolaknya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu dia bersungguh – sungguh padaku atau tidak." Gumamnya lagi. Ini benar – benar membuatnya mual, bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat mengetahui kalau ia suka dengan seseorang pada satu kali pertemuan. Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Sepengetahuannya rasa suka tidak bisa muncul tiba – tiba, itu butuh proses. Bahkan di cerita – cerita yang ia baca juga kebanyakan mengungkapkan seperti itu.

"Heh! Berhenti!"

Suara bass itu seketika membuatnya mau tak mau berhenti.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada kesal.

Zitao hanya diam, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah menggenggam tangan si gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aku bawa bekal. Kalian mau?" tawarnya dengan senyuman aneh miliknya.

Pemuda itu dengan kesal menarik si gadis untuk pergi darisana, "aku harap kau tidak ember." Ujar pemuda itu sambil melemparkan tatapan menusuk padanya yang hanya ia tanggapi dengan cuek.

Si gadis membungkuk padanya, mungkin memberikan hormat padanya atau mungkin meminta maaf. Entahlah, ia tak begitu paham.

Sekarang, tinggal dirinya saja yang berada di atap. Ah memikirkannya membuatnya senang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pembatas. Memakan makanannya disana sambil melihat – lihat keadaan di bawah. Baiklah, ia tak menyangka pemandangannya akan lebih bagus kalau dari atas. Ia bisa melihat semua murid yang tengah berkeliaran di bawah.

"Oh, dia tidak tidur hari ini." Ujarnya spontan melihat laki – laki sebelah kelasnya yang selalu tidur di jam istirahat sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu**_

 _ **memang benar nyata. Kapan gerangan jodohku ini tiba? Menurut ramalan, seharusnya kemarin, atau mungkinkah besok? Mungkin lusa? Atau mungkin juga tahun depan? Aku akan terus menunggu, hingga tiba harinya dia akan menjemputku.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari berikutnya, ia kembali memakan bekalnya di atap sambil memandang langit yang cerah. Nanti setelah makan ia baru memandangi anak – anak di bawah. Sekarang, perhatikan saja langit dengan awan yang berjalan pelan disana. Sinar matahari tidak begitu panas, tapi tetap saja dapat membakar kulit jika tidak memakai lotion atau sun block.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil menatap langit.

"Kira – kira kapan pangeran putihku tiba?"

"Aku ingat – ingat di dalam majalah kemarin mengatakan kemarin. Tapi tidak muncul juga?" ia mendengus sebentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang cerah.

"Jadi kapan?" tanyanya gemas sendiri.

Seulas senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Bersabar sepertinya penting. Aku menunggumu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Setiap menit, setiap detik, bahkan sekarang pun. Waktuku untuk dipertemukan dengannya mungkin semakin dekat. Aku bermimpi, kelak suatu hari bisa bersama dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zitao memandang keluar jendela, hari ini cuaca berangin. Daun – daun bergemerisik saling bergesekan satu sama lain karena ulah angin yang berhembus, walaupun tidak terlalu kencang tapi cukup membuat daun – daun yang menua di pohon jatuh berguguran ke tanah.

Ah kalau suasana seperti ini cocok sekali untuk berawang – awang. Benar – benar mendukung.

Ia ingin tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya, tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Dan jika itu memang terjadi, mungkin daftar percintaan yang ia buat bisa segera dilaksanakan. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang, tersenyum tidak jelas lebih tepatnya menurut teman – teman yang sekarang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Huang Zitao?" oh itu terdengar seperti suara laki – laki dewasa.

"Ya?" seulas senyum bertengger diwajahnya.

"Bisa bersihkan toilet sekarang juga?" oh itu suara Park seongsangnim, guru matematikanya.

"Nde." Jawabnya dengan mengangguk polos dan segera pergi keluar dengan tersenyum aneh. Melenggang pergi seperti tanpa beban sama sekali, malah terliat bahagia. Baiklah, keanehanmu sekarang tidak berlaku untuk kalangan murid saja Huang Zitao. Gurupun sekarang sudah mengecapmu sebagai murid yang aneh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu**_

 _ **memang benar nyata. Sedang singgah dimana jodohku ini sebenarnya? Aku selalu ada di sini, sudah mulai lelah menunggumu.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehabis membersihkan toilet, Zitao tidak langsung masuk ke kelas. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Duduk di bangku kesayangan sambil menatap sekeliling, menunggu jam mengajar Park seongsangnim selesai. Sebenarnya, bisa saja setelah ia membersihkan toilet langsung bergegas menuju kelas dan meminta izin agar bisa ikut pelajaran. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin. Lagipula matematika adalah pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai.

Ia heran kenapa ia belum juga bertemu dengan jodohnya. Seharusnya diumurnya sekarang, ia sudah mulai berkencan dengan seseorang. Menghabiskan waktu luang bersama dan saling memberi perhatian satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga menemukannya?

Ia selalu disini, ia bahkan tidak pindah ke luar kota atau ke luar daerah. Tapi kenapa belum juga ia ditemukan oleh pangeran kuda putihnya?

Menurut beberapa cerita yang ia baca, jodohmu akan menemukanmu ditempatmu walaupun matanya terpejam. Dan ia meyakininya. Ia yakin jika sudah ditakdirkan bersama pasti mereka mempunyai intuisi yang tersambung. Ia yakin sekali tentang ini.

Tapi melihat banyaknya pasangan disekitarnya, Zitao tak yakin dengan penantiannya. Ia sudah benar – benar lelah. Bahkan saat ia akan membersihkan toilet ia memergoki pasangan yang sedang berciuman tanpa sopan di dekat toilet. Mentang – mentang lorong toilet sepi dan mereka seenaknya saja berciuman seperti itu. Membuatnya panas saja. Lebih tepatnya iri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Kudengar dari kabar angin, katanya ada gadis yang telah dipertemukan dengan jodohnya lagi. Terus menunggumu, tanpa kepastian hingga tiba harinya, kau akan menjemputku.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zitao memandang gadis – gadis yang tengah bergosip di depannya, dari yang ia tangkap mereka tengah membicarakan salah satu kakak kelas yang mendapatkan teman seangkatannya, kalau tidak salah teman seangkatannya itu bernama Lay.

Kata mereka, Lay sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan kakak kelas itu karena kakak kelas itu adalah mantan ketua osis yang dulu. Ia terkenal dengan keramahannya dan juga kebaikan hatinya. Siapa yang tidak tergila – gila dengan laki – laki seperti itu?

Ah kabar angin ini benar – benar semakin membuat luka di dalam hatinya semakin lebar. Rasanya ingin pergi ke pulau terpencil saja yang tidak ada penghuninya, jadi ia tak perlu melihata atau mendengar tentang ini semua.

"Oh hobinya memang tidur." Ujar Zitao ketika menangkap laki – laki itu lagi – lagi tidur dengan kepala yang menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Kau minus berapa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang tiba – tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya heran.

Aku mengangkat keempat jari tanganku pada perempuan itu.

"Pantas saja."

Mendengar komentar perempuan itu membuat Zitao menyipitkan matanya, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Mungkinkah?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Sepertinya... aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kelas sudah berakhir, tapi ia masih betah untuk berlama – lama dikursinya memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya senang hari ini. Ia menatap papan tulis yang kini sudah bersih dengan senyuman simpul yang terlihat aneh.

Pemuda itu selalu melihatnya kan?

Dia juga sering melihatnya walaupun tanpa sengaja atau disengaja.

Saat ia melihat pemuda itu duduk di bangku taman kala itu, mungkinkah pemuda itu mencarinya?

Ah oleh karena itu, ia sering merasa diperhatikan. Mungkinkah pemuda itu?

Oh iya, ia baru teringat kalau nama pemuda itu Sehun, Oh Sehun. Ia sering mendengar nama itu dari teman – teman perempuannya yang menceritakan bagaimana tampan dan kerennya pemuda itu, terlebih lagi pemuda itu mengikuti klub dance di sekolah dan sudah banyak memenangkan lomba.

Membayangkannya saja kenapa pipinya sudah terasa memanas? Ini benar – benar buruk. Bisakah ini dinamakan takdir?

Berlama – lama di kelas yang kosong seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin memanas dan akan semakin banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja faktanya tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau langsung saja menanyakannya? Mungkin saja laki – laki itu belum pulang. Bergegas merapikan peralatan sekolahnya, ia segera keluar berniat menemui pemuda itu bermodal keyakinan.

Jantungnya terasa terpompa dua kali lebih cepat. Kakinya seperti terpatri dengan lantai sekolah. Ia memang terkejut, tapi dirinya lebih dominan ke bingung. Dia benar – benar bingung akan ini semua. Ia baru saja memikirkannya dan berniat untuk menemuinya dan sekarang pemuda ini sudah berada dihdapannya, tepat didepannya bahkan beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

"Oh ya Ampun, kau membuatku terkejut sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan memegangi dadanya.

Ia diam, masih berpikir bagaimana bisa ini terjadi.

Takdir, ini mungkin saja takdir pikirnya hingga membuat seulas senyum berkembang diwajahnya. Namun pikirannya itu harus dipatahkan dengan sikap diam pemuda itu, pemuda didepannya ini terlalu lama diam, ia jadi ragu apakah ini benar takdir.

Melawan segala keyakinannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi saja. Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan semata.

"Tunggu!"

Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan ekpressi bingung, apa yang ingin pemuda ini katakan padanya?

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Dia mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya antusias menunggu apa yang akan terlontar dari Sehun.

Sehun menghirup udara sebentar, kemudian menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuatnya mati rasa. Hanya bisa menatap matanya yang menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku sudah beberapa lama melihatmu, mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan kehidupanmu. Bagaimana sifatmu, apa yang kau sukai, atau apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku rasa~" Sehun memberikan jeda sebentar tanpa mematahkan tatapan dalam miliknya pada Zitao. "Aku menyukaimu Huang Zitao."

Ia diam tanpa kata, ekpressinya masih sama seperti tadi, rasanya benar – benar mati rasa. Bahkan otaknya juga terasa mati, ia tak bisa berpikir atau mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan diam tak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Ia benar – benar senang karena pikirannya benar dan sepertinya pemuda ini benar – benar jodohnya!

Ini takdir. Benar. Ini takdir yang ia tunggu – tunggu selama ini!

"A-apa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu membuatnya memain – mainkan kaki kecilnya di bawah sana. Ia benar – benar senang, bahkan senyumannya-pun harus ia sembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena takut jika terlihat aneh di depan Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban padaku walaupun hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalamu?!" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Baiklah, jantungnya semakin cepat saja memompa darahnya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berada di depan pemuda ini. Mata pandanya bergerak menelusuri lorong kelas yang sepi mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang hampir menggila.

"Ya atau tidak?" ulang Sehun.

Ia menarik telapak tangan kanan pemuda itu dan memberikannya pensil yang ia buat sebagai penggulung rambut cepolnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Ya, dia menyukaimu juga. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak mengatakannya. Tapi tidak! Ia ingin kau bersabar sebentar. Karena ia ingin membuat 'Instruction Manual' untuk Oh Sehun.

 **~ The End ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu END untuk chapter pertama :v wkwkkw**

 **Masih ada chapter yang laen kok, tenang ajeh. Jadi ini nanti setiap chapter berisi oneshot, tapi tetep berhubungan kok. Bagaimana perkembangan cerita cinta mereka yang absurd, dll.**

 **Oke untuk ISICBP udah dilanjut dari jama jahiliyah tapi tetep ngestuck karena lupa ide ceritanya xD plak. Gara – gara kelamaan dibiarin eh lupa sama ide cerita gue di cahpter onoh, mana udah seperempat jalan lagi. Gue bingung mo gimanain entuh cerita :'3**

 **Tapi gue usahain dah. Udah tenang ajah. Paling makan waktu lama :'v**

 **Thanks yak udah mampir. Saranghae 3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Never Know

**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ Freaky Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao**

 **Oh Sehun – Huang Zitao**

 **GS**

 **Inspired by Kana Nishino songs**

 **(Sequel 'Instruction Manual')**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Never Know**

 **Inspired by Kana Nishino Songs 'Never Know'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Freaky Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Ku tak'kan pernah tahu. Sayang, aku tak'kan pernah tahu. Kau tak'kan pernah tahu. Sayang, kau tak'kan pernah tahu. Jadi katakan padaku, katakan padaku apa yang kau mau?~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lagi...lagi...lagi...

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi...Pacarnya itu merajuk padanya tanpa alasan yang kuat!

Ia hembuskan nafas kesal sambil menatap ponselnya yang mati dalam genggamannya, kemudian melirik sekilas pada jendela kamarnya yang berembun akibat hujan sepanjang siang ini. Awan kelabu masih betah untuk menutupi kotanya hingga ia berdecak sebal dan diakhiri dengan menggaruk kasar rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Mendesis pelan sambil memakai jaketnya, "Kau tak memberiku pilihan lagi. Sialan."

Berjalan tergesa – gesa keluar rumah hingga membuat ibunya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Hujan akan turun lagi. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku pergi sebentar bu. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Sehun berikan senyuman terbaiknya agar ibunya tak bertanya lebih lagi.

"Aku pergi."

Sialan! Gadis bernama Huang Zitao selalu tahu cara membuatnya untuk hidup tidak tenang di dunia ini. Di jalanan sebasah ini ia bahkan berani mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh tak memikirkan jalanan yang menjadi licin karena air hujan.

Rumah minimalis bergaya klasik itu terlihat masih tetap berdiri kokoh walaupun dihimpit dua rumah besar yang menjulang tinggi disampingnya. Ia berdecak sebal sambil melirik rumah itu dengan tatapan iritasi, "Yang benar saja? Aku pasti benar – benar sudah gila." Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia mempertanyakan kewarasannya dalam satu hari ini.

Melepas helm yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sesak, Sehun mencoba mengambil nafas dalam sebelum masuk ke halaman rumah. Merapalkan doa serta mantera selama kakinya melangkah. Ia meneguk air ludahnya sendiri, ia pasti benar – benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya setelah berpacaran dengan anak pemilik rumah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus saja melakukan hal – hal tidak waras selama menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, sama sekali belum! Karena menurutnya hal gila itu tidak keren sama sekali. Tapi gadis itu dengan berani menuntut dan mengubahnya tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Dan bahkan berita buruknya, ia sekarang seringkali takut dengan gadis bermata panda itu. Sama sekali tidak keren! Memangnya dari segi mana ia harus takut dengan Zitao?

Ini adalah hari peradilan, maka ia harus melakukannya. Hidup atau mati.

Ia menekan bel, berharap hakim bisa muncul cepat dan memberikan keputusan walaupun dirinya sebenarnya tidak begitu siap.

"Siapa?" suara anak kecil terdengar dari interkom dan membuatnya sedikit lega, ia tersenyum pada kamera interkom dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Temannya Zitao. Apa kakakmu dirumah?"

Setelah itu ia mendengar suara tidak jelas, namun samar – samar ia bisa menangkap bahwa anak lelaki itu tengah memanggil kakaknya dengan suara cempreng melengking khas anak kecil.

Ia menanti dengan sabar, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya terjadi kepanikan luar biasa. Ia kacau. Pertama, tiba – tiba saja di sabtu siang yang berair dan dingin karena hujan, pacarnya itu menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh menghubunginya lagi. Mempertanyakan pernyataan itu, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan suara operator yang menjawabnya. Menghubungi kembali, gadis itu keukeuh untuk tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan bahkan dengan beraninya menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Apakah sekarang Sehun bisa untuk tenang menanggapinya? Tidak! Ia butuh jawaban atas rajukan yang tidak jelas oleh gadis itu. Memangnya ia melakukan kesalahan apa lagi? Kemarin masih baik – baik saja, masih bergandengan tangan bahkan Sehun juga masih sempat mencium bibir tipis milik gadis itu sepulang sekolah. Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa memberi tahunya tentang kesalahannya? Adakah yang bisa?!

"Siapa?"

Pikirannya buyar, dengan tergesa – gesa ia segera menatap kamera sambil memasang wajah menuntut. "Apa salahku? Katakan padaku."

"Kata sandi?"

"Apa?!" bingung mulai menyeruak dalam pikirannya setelah mendengar kata – kata Zitao. Ini terlalu rancu!

"Kata sandi?" suara datar itu kembali keluar.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf. Kata sandi Anda salah."

"Kau gila ya? Mana kutahu?!"

"Kata sandi salah."

"Jangan bermain denganku Huang Zitao."

"Maaf, kata sandi Anda salah. Mohon ulangi lagi."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya, mencoba berpikir dan menenangkan diri.

"251993."

"Password incorect."

Bukan hari lahir. Nama panggilan?

"Panda?"

"Password salah."

Bagaimana ada wanita serumit ini? Ah semua wanita memang rumit sekali.

"123456?"

"Salah."

Aktor kesukaannya?

"Edison Chen?"

"Salah."

"Yak! Berhenti bermain – main! Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau saja tidak memberikan aku klu?!" emosinya sudah sampai ubun – ubun. Pacarnya ini benar – benar keterlaluan sekali!

"Tiga huruf."

Sehun terdiam berpikir, tiga huruf yang berkaitan dengan Zitao...

"Haeng-bok-hae. (Bahagia)"

"Ania."

"Ye-ppo-yo. (Cantik)"

"Ania."

"Sa-rang-hae."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, dan menghela nafas hingga terdengar jelas oleh Sehun. "Yang gadis benar – benar inginkan."

"Ke-i-keu? (Kue)"

"Kkot-pi-da? (Bunga mekar)"

"Mi-yong-sil? (Salon kecantikan)"

"Cheot-ki-seu? (Ciuman pertama)"

"De-i-teu? (Kencan)"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Meski ini adalah kencan kita yang ketiga kalinya, namun mengapa tak sedikit pun terbersit di pikiranmu untuk melakukan tindakan yang berarti?~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya Sehun tidak habis pikir.

Zitao berjalan di depan, mendahului Sehun sambil menjilati es krim vanila yang ada pada genggamannya. Sehun mengekor dari belakang sambil membawa satu balon berwarna kuning yang ia dapat dari bermain permainan menembak. Katakan saja, ia payah dalam menembak. Wajah tampan pun tak bisa menjamin kau bisa melakukan apapun atau mendapatkan apapun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tuntut Sehun sambil mengimbangi langkah gadis itu.

Zitao menatapnya santai, namun agak kesal juga, "Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Jari telunjuk lentik itu mendorong pelan dada bidangnya.

Sehun menggenggam jari telunjuk itu kemudian mengangkatnya di depan wajahnya serta wajah si pemilik jari telunjuk tersebut dengan gemas. "Untuk informasi saja, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran."

"Seseorang tidak akan tahu jika tidak diberi tahu." Lanjutnya lagi mencoba menjelaskan dan membela diri. Sesuatu perlu diluruskan dan dijelaskan tentunya pada kekasihnya ini.

"Kau bisa mencari!" sanggah Zitao sambil menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencari sesuatu tanpa sumber." Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia kesal, dan gadis itu mulai menampakkan sifat kekanakannya lagi. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengalah apapun alasannya. Lihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekarang marah pun ia tak berani.

"A-aku minta maaf." Ia mengalah, ia baru berbaikan dengan Zitao dan ia sudah lelah jika harus merayu, mengemis maaf, dan menebak-nebak pikiran 'MAHA AJAIB' milik gadis itu lagi.

"Kau lupa hari pertama kita!" Tao melemparkan es krim yang ada pada genggamannya tepat ke dada bidang Sehun.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun kaget dengan es krim yang mendarat padanya dan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku memberikanmu buku!" matanya berkilat marah menatapnya.

Sial! Sekarang ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Zitao. Makian kasar berkumpul dalam otaknya.

Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan gadis itu, namun sang empunya menolak dengan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung serapat mungkin.

"Iya. Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku memang bersalah disini. Maaf melupakannya. Ingatanku tidak begitu baik, kau tahu itu."

"Bohong!"

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi tidak ada manusia yang dapat mengingat semua yang ada dihidupnya dengan sedetail mungkin."

"Kau melupakannya karena itu tidak penting kan menurutmu?!"

Matanya terpejam kesal. Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku Zi. Kau penting bagiku. Kau seharusnya lebih tahu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan bicara denganku! Aku membencimu!" Tao mendorongnya marah, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mencoba memanggilnya beberapa kali, namun kekasihnya yang kekerasan kepalanya sudah seperti bebatuan luar angkasa itu tetap tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

Ia menggeram kesal sambil memejamkan matanya, kemudian merapalkan kata-kata makian. Sudah berapa kali kencannya berakhir seperti ini? Semua! Semua kencannya berakhir dengan drama-drama melankolis dan penuh konflik seperti ini! Asal kalian tahu saja, di setiap kencannya Sehun selalu saja dicap sebagai tersangka pembuat keretakan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak yakin ada kenangan indah tentang kencan mereka, semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini dan juga bahkan tidak ada hadiah kecupan ataupun gandengan tangan yang dapat bertahan lama. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang yang kekanakan, susah sekali ditebak, diatur dan juga keras kepala seperti ini?! Kenapa ia menyukainya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Kau tak cukup berani? Atau kau berpura tidak peduli? Atau bahkan, di luar dugaan mungkin kau tak memikirkannya sama sekali.~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" nada tidak bersahabat keluar.

Siapa yang tidak marah ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang bercengkrama riang gembira dengan seorang laki-laki yang dengan mudahnya meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak kekasihnya dan bahkan menyentuh rambut kekasihnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya?!

"Itu penting?" tanya Tao dengan mata polosnya. Mata Sehun melebar kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir manusia satu ini. Ia menggigit pipinya kesal, benar-benar kesal namun ia tahan mengingat tadi malam ia baru saja berbaikan dengan kekasihnya ini dengan usaha yang sangat, sangat, sangat keras.

"Jawab saja." Setelah dapat mengontrol kekesalannya, ia mencoba menatap lembut Zitao.

Tao menutup novelnya, memandang sebentar kekasihnya dengan tampang polos. "Dia Johnny, _hoobae_ ku dulu di _Junior High School_."

" _Hoobae?!_ " Sehun terkejut tentu saja. "Dan dia berani bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu?!"

"Huh?" Zitao mengerutkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya hampir saling menyentuh. "Memangnya di bagian mana dia tidak bersikap tidak sopan? Kami hanya berbicara." Tanyanya bingung.

Sehun menatap tidak habis pikir pada Tao. "Kau sedang berpura-pura atau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab gadis itu santai sambil kembali fokus dengan ramennya.

"Demi Tuhan, Zi! Dia menyentuhmu!"

Tatapan Tao heran dan bingung mendengarnya. "Tapi Johnny hanya~"

"Hanya?! Dia merangkul pundakmu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu!" emosi Sehun membuncah memikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali?" tanya Tao sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

Sehun hembuskan nafas berat. "Haruskah aku memberitahumu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Gadis itu menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi yang tanpa dosa sama sekali, membuat perasaan Sehun semakin membuncah.

"Aku cemburu Zi!"

Dan Zitao terdiam menatap pemuda yang sudah ia kencani beberapa bulan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Mengapa? Kita ini sama-sama manusia, namun mengapa? Isi kepalamu itu penuh dengan teka-teki.~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun salah besar!

Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan!

Gadis itu benar-benar bukan manusia!

Seharusnya manusia akan merasa bersalah dan gelisah ketika seseorang yang dekat dengannya mulai berhenti menghubunginya selama seminggu penuh!

Ia heran sekali. Kekasihnya itu termasuk makhluk hidup di planet bernama bumi ini atau tidak? Mungkin saja selama ini ia mengencani makhluk luar angkasa? Tidak ada yang bisa ditebak dari pikiran kekasihnya. Bagaimana kekasihnya tenang-tenang saja selama seminggu penuh tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang adalah kataya pacarnya?! Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Mengirim pesan saja tidak, apalagi menelpon. Dan hebatnya lagi! Ketika mereka bertemu kembali, Sehun sengaja untuk tidak menghindari kekasihnya lagi, gadis itu bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dengan polosnya?!

Sehun bisa gila!

"Seminggu kita tidak bertemu dan tidak berkomunikasi, kau malah bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Aku kan heran." Ya Ampun, selama seminggu ini sebenarnya kekasihnya ini hidup atau tidak? Dia berkata seperti tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka selama seminggu ini. Padahal pertemuan terakhir mereka diwarnai dengan kemarahan. Apa dia berpacaran dengan makhluk hidup yang tak berperasaan?

"Aku tidak menghubungimu selama seminggu!"

Dan gadis itu kaget! "Oh benar. Memangnya kenapa? Pantas saja ponselku jarang berbunyi sekarang."

Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah! Dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya atau pura-pura kaget?!

"Apa kau ini manusia?!"

Gadis itu berdecak lucu, kemudian memeluknya "Tuan Oh, mari makan dan pulang bersama dengan Nona Huang."

Bukannya seharusnya gadis itu mengatakan maaf terlebih dahulu?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Mengapa? Meski kita sudah saling berpandangan, tak'kan ada satu pun hal dari benak kita**_

 _ **yang akan tertulis di wajah kita. Kau juga pasti tak tahu, kan? Bahwa sebenarnya, aku sedikit berharap.~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Mantra apa yang sudah Zitao berikan padanya. Bagaimana ia selalu berakhir dengan mengiyakan semua permintaan gadis itu. Bagaimana ia selalu luluh akan rayuan lucu dan aneh milik gadis itu. Mantranya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. Gadis itu pasti senang sekali.

"Kau tidak memakannya?"

Dan tangan gadis itu sudah meraih mangkuk ramennya tanpa menunggu jawabannya!

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab!" seru Sehun sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Aku kan cuma ingin mencicipinya saja." tangan mungil itu dengan lihai memutar mi ramen miliknya dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun melihat bibir tipis Zitao yang basah karena kuah ramen, kemudian mendecih tak habis pikir.

"Kita pesan ramen dengan rasa yang sama, Zi."

"Aku tahu." Gadis itu kembali makan ramennya dengan lahap. "Kau tidak tahu ya pepatah yang mengatakan rumput tetangga terlihat lebih baik?" ujarnya dengan mi yang penuh didalam mulutnya, berusaha mengunyah mereka sekaligus.

"Ayo bertukar ramen. Kau makan punyaku dan aku makan punyamu."

Mangkuk ramen milik Zitao sudah berada didepannya secepat gadis itu mengatakannya. Dan Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Punyamu bahkan sudah hampir habis. Bukankah ini tidak adil?"

"Tidak. Ini adil sekali." Zitao menatapnya sebentar. "Ini setimpal karena kau seminggu tidak menghubungiku." Ujar gadis itu dengan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Ah gadis itu memikirkannya!

Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan acara merajuk ini. Setidaknya ia tahu kekasihnya ini tidak seapatis yang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesai makan. Acara selanjutnya adalah mengantar nona Huang pulang. Walaupun rumah mereka berlawanan arah dan hari ini ia secara kebetulan tidak membawa motor dikarenakan motor kesayangannya menginap di dalam bengkel, namun Sehun masih membulatkan tekad untuk melaksanakan acara ini.

Selama seminggu penuh tanpa gadis itu, jujur Sehun merasa gelisah dan hampa. Walaupun hari mereka dipenuhi dengan intrik polemik tak berkesudahan, tapi setidaknya ada saatnya gadis itu membuatnya bahagia dengan segala sikap anehnya. Ia rasa ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia rindu sekali dengan kekasihnya itu. Jadi ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Karena mungkin saja setelah ini mereka akan kembali bertengkar lagi seperti biasanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu bercerita tentang kucingnya yang hamil dengan kucing liar. Katanya ia tidak terima, ia tidak suka. Dia bilang kucing liar itu langsung meninggalkan kucingnya. Hei! Memangnya masalah ini sampai bisa membuatnya mati?! Bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk kucing? Kenapa dia tidak bercerita tentang hubungan mereka saja?! Bagaimana seminggu ini tanpa ada kabar darinya sama sekali? Atau bagaimana perasaannya? Bukankah itu lebih penting dari topik kucing rumah yang dicampakkan oleh kucing liar?!

Tapi Sehun memutuskan diam. Menyimpan semua pemikirannya dalam otaknya sendiri, menguncinya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin semakin menambah kepelikan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia sudah lelah jika harus kembali bertengkar lagi dengan Tao. Gadis itu pasti akan menang walaupun alasannya sangat tidak jelas.

"Kau bisa bayangkan kan?"

Ia hembuskan nafas dalam sepelan mungkin. "Tentu. Itu buruk sekali." Jawabnya, memaksa dirinya untuk tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Tapi aku tidak berniat membuang mereka jika nanti sudah lahir. Mereka akan sangat sedih jika berpisah dengan ibunya."

"Tentu. Itu pilihan yang bijak."

"Itu benar kan?" nada pertanyaan bangga keluar dari mulut kecil itu. "Oh, sudah sampai!" ia menjerit kecil saat melihat gerbang rumahnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." ujar gadis itu saat membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Setidaknya bukankah dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau menawarinya untuk mampir terlebih dahulu untuk minum teh atau kopi?

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Itu Kau! Bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengartikan sikapnya ini? Kalau dia diam didepan rumahmu seperti ini artinya ia ingin kau menawarinya masuk ke dalam rumah?! Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa tergila-gila dengan gadis ini.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya pada Tao.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Dia langsung masuk begitu saja setelah mengatakannya?!

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau ciuman selamat tinggal?!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Seperti biasa, tak ada satu pun balasan dari pesan yang kukirimkan padamu. Atas dasar alasan apa, sampai kau tak punya waktu untuk membacanya? Apakah kau benar-benar sibuk? Ataukah kau sudah tidur? Atau mungkin, kau hanya membaca sekilas satu dua baris saja?~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendesah di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipoles dengan cat berwarna cokelat muda.

Dia berpacaran tapi rasanya tidak berpacaran. Apa gadis itu sedang main tarik ulur? Itu aneh sekali, mereka sudah berpacaran dan gadis itu tida bisa melakukan permainan tarik ulur seperti ini dengannya. Mereka sudah _official_. Dan permainan itu bukannya untuk pasangan-pasangan yang masih dalam tahap pendekatan? Ataukah dia yang salh mengartikan? Ataukah itu memang sifat Zitao sesungguhnya? Ataukah dia tidak pernah memikirkannya?

Mengucapkan selamat malam atau mimpi indah saja gadis itu jarang sekali melakukannya. Membalas pesannya saja tidak. Menelpon apalagi!

Apa gadis itu memang manusia? Jika gadis itu sudah bosan padanya, katakan saja. Jika gadis itu ingin berpisah bilang saja. Ia memang belum siap. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dalam belenggu permainan gadis itu yang tidak berkesudahan. Dia butuh perhatian!

Sehun tahu, Zitao adalah gadis aneh. Bahkan semua temannya sudah berulang kali mengatakan fakta itu padanya tanpa bosan.

Gadis itu masih belum membalas pesannya. Tanda sudah dibaca tidak tertera disana. Ia ragu apakah gadis itu benar-benar belum membaca atau tidak. Karena bisa saja gadis itu mematikan tandanya.

Kalau begini terus, ia bisa saja memilih pergi dan berhenti. Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau digantung seperti ini setiap harinya!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Mengapa? Kita ini sama-sama manusia, namun mengapa? Kau ingin lari saat aku mengejarmu? Mengapa? Tak ada satu pun dari perasaanmu tercantum dalam buku best seller "Aturan dalam Pacaran".~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau membaca buku itu?" Kai menatap heran.

"Aku hanya iseng membacanya." Sehun menutup buku yang ia pegang sambil tersenyum santai.

"Tidak mudah ya menjalin hubungan dengan Tao?"

Ia tersenyum masam mendapati temannya bisa menebak tepat situasinya sekarang.

"Hari ini kulihat dia mencoba menghindarimu lagi. Kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun mendengus keras. "Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar. Dan dia selalu seperti itu? Tiba-tiba menghindar, tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba datang, dan kadang tiba-tiba memberikan cinta tanpa henti. Apa kau bisa menyimpulkan masalah ini?"

"Apa semua wanita seperti ini?! Aku tahu wanita itu rumit, tapi yang ini rumit sekali dan berita buruknya aku cinta mati!"

"Bahkan buku ini tidak membantu sama sekali!"

"Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku ingin berhenti dengan ini semua. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kai menepuk-nepuk bahunya menguatkan. "Semangat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Kasih, aku tak'kan pernah tahu. Aku tak bisa memahamimu. Kau juga pasti tak tahu, kan? Aku merasa gelisah hingga tak bisa tidur. Kuingin menelponmu! Namun, aku merasa khawatir. Aku tak ingin kalah darimu~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jika dia bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya. Maka ia juga bisa melakukan itu padanya. Baik. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan? Walaupun ia sedikit ragu apakah ia akan menang.

Gadis itu tidak memberinya pilihan sama sekali. Ia akan menjadi apatis sekarang. Ia tak ingin kalah darinya.

Ia ingin mencoba jujur dan mengungkapkan segala rasa yang ia sembunyikan dalam hatinya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan membencinya setelah mengatakannya. Sehun tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jadi dia terus menyembunyikannya, menutupnya rapat-rapat dan berharap gadis itu mengerti akan sikapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Kasih, aku tak'kan pernah tahu. Aku tak bisa memahamimu. Kau juga pasti tak tahu, kan? Sebenarnya, aku begitu menyukaimu hingga aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena aku tak'kan pernah mengatakan hal itu, hanya kepadamu. Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau? Kau tak'kan pernah mengetahui rasa cintaku.~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang pengen jambak Tao? :V

Buka draft fanfic di notebook. Terus ketemu ama draft ini. Udah lama banget gue buatnya. Pas awal sik niatnya bukak draft lama buat nyari ilham nulis lanjutan ISICBP. Chapter menye-menye soalnya sik. Geregetan sendiri ama cerita gue sendiri anjay xD lol

Yang nunggu ISICBP tolong panjangin usus kalian yak. Chapter menye-menye tuh nguras pikiran, yakin dah :'3 apalagi kalau mood gue lagi bahagia. Gak bisa meresapi kesedihan dalam cerita kalo ati gue dugeman didalem. Kan gak sinkron xD /digampar/

Tapi gue bocorin yak, chapternya udah mau End. Gue mungkin bakal ngakhirin cerita itu dalam 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Doa yang kenceng buat pair endingnya yak :'V

Buat cerita ini.. jujur ajah kasihan ama Sehun sik yak. Cuma selalu ada alesan kan yak kita ngelakuin sesuatu. Jadi.. tinggalin review ajah! /ditabok rame-rame/


End file.
